Penny Forrester
Penny Forrester is the tetartagonist of Disney's 2008 animated film, Bolt. Appearance Penny is a beautiful and petite young girl. She has short auburn hair and brown eyes. Throughout the movie, she is seen wearing various outfits, but her favorite outfit (as well as the signature outfit for her TV persona) consists of a red T-shirt with a black sweatshirt underneath, a pair of dark shorts, gray and white striped tights, and large brown boots. Personality Penny is a kind, lovable and intelligent girl. Ever since she was little she loved Bolt dearly and was heartbroken when she found out he ran away. She clearly isn't fond of her agent who rarely listens to her and tries to persuade her into doing what he wants. She is also very loving towards all animals, including Mittens and Rhino, who she presumably found at the hospital and adopted. Whether or not Penny is her real name or just her character's name is unknown. Powers and Abilities On TV, Penny is shown to have an intuitive genius she inherited from her father, as well as survival skills and physical prowess In real life, it is very likely she does not possess any of these skills, but she is shown to have well developed acting skills, being the protagonist of her own popular action television-show. It can be assumed that she does all of it without a stunt-double. Weapons In the Bolt Video Game Penny has a primary function gadget like weapon known as the Wheelbar, it allows her to go around Dr. Calico's bases and unlock their secrets. She can use it as a zip-line or a hook on lines and can hook it up to pipes and other devices to get herself up to places. Penny can also use the Wheelbar to open doors and activate devices like waterwheels and even the mechanisms for the ancient temple. Outside of these, Penny can extend the Wheelbar as a weapon to defend herself against Calico's henchmen when Bolt isn't at her side. In the game (and the TV show) it's her weapon, while in reality (at the studio) it's a prop. Role in the Crossover Penny is considered an honorary member of the Big Four (mostly through the Modern Four), her television persona being the most popular incarnation used over her humble actress identity. Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Wilbur Robinson Violet Parr Others Bolt Bolt is Penny's pet dog and best friend. They both stared in the Bolt TV show and was told by her agent and the Director of the show to make Bolt believe that he was a real superdog and that there are men after her. She wasn't happy about lying to Bolt and making him worry sick with the danger that isn't real, and kept asking the studio to let Bolt spend time as a real dog. Mittens Rhino Mrs. Forrester Category:Characters Category:Bolt Characters Category:Bolt Category:Protagonists